Santa's Hogwarts Debut
by melibelly
Summary: When the Marauders plan a little Christmas prank, how crazy could things possibly get? I know it's a bit late for Xmas story's but this is sure to put a smile on your face!
1. Padfoot's plan

Santa's Hogwarts debut 

Chapter one: Padfoots plan

As a sugar coating of snow fell softly in the negative December weather students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry curled up close to the fire to finish there homework. The Gryffindor common room hustled and bustled with busy students writing complex essays or practicing complicated spells.

There where four students, however, that seemed not in the least concerned about work. They lounged on the couch lazily and sipped stolen butterbeer without a worry in the world.

One of them, with extremely messy black hair, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small struggling golden snitch.

"I'm board." He complained as he let the ball go and snatched it back instantly.

"Well bloody hell Prongs do you _have_ to take that bloody snitch out every time you can't think of anything useful to do!" said the handsome boy next to him. He lay on the couch in a manner that suggested he was good looking without very much effort.

"This _thing_ I do, Padfoot, is the reason-" shot back Prongs only to be interrupted quickly.

"We win so many quidditch games so I wouldn't complain If I where you." The sandy haired boy on the armchair to his left finished. His eyes had bags under them and there where a few scratches on his face.

Padfoot snickered silently.

"Fine." Muttered the messy haired boy "couldn't see talent if it slapped you in the face…" he pushed the still straining ball into his pocket again.

"Have you guys done the transfiguration essay yet?" asked a plump boy on the ground surrounded by books and papers with a quill in his hand.

"Nope, wasn't planning to, old McGonagall can't fail me." Answered Padfoot off-handedly. "Hey, I was thinking that we should plan a Christmas prank."

" What did you have in mind?" Moony asked leaning forward and pointing to a page in the transfiguration book to help the boy on the ground.

"Well I was thinking-"

"Oh _that's_ new." Said Prongs "Didn't know that was something you _could_ do."

The handsome boy didn't even pause as his friends laughed silently. "I was thinking that seeing as prongs changes into a reindeer-"

"That would be a _stag_." Said Prongs

"I thought we could play with that." He showed no interest in the fact that his friend had just interrupted him for a second time in 30 seconds. "I thought we could stick him to a sleigh and call him Rudolph the red noised reindeer."

The sandy haired boy almost spit out his butterbeer trying to contain his laughter.

"I swear, Padfoot, if you call me a fucking reindeer one more time I will fly one of my magical Prongs up your ass!"

Padfoot waved him off in a lazy manner. "Then I thought-"

"_Twice_ in one day?" said Moony in astonishment

"That we could stick wormtail in the sleigh, seeing as he's the plumpest-" 

"Hey!" objected the boy at his feet. "Mom says I'm just well filled out."

The two other books laughed into their drinks.

"We could do a charm to make him look a little bigger of course." Continued Padfoot not the least bit fazed. "And dress him up as old Saint Nick, and fly the old chap and his faithful guide over hogwarts in a _gorgeous _display of holiday spirit." He ended and took a long gulp of his friends to hear their opinion.

"And what, per-say " said Prongs "Would you two," he pointed to the boy in the arm chair and the boy next to himself. "be doing during all of this?"

"Well," said Padfoot with a famous marauder grin most hogwarts teachers ran from "There's no point doing it if no one sees."

"_How_ would we get them to see?" questioned the sandy haired boy

"I thought you'd never ask, Moony." The attractive teen paused for effect as his friends waited in baited breath for his answer. "First years would be the best victims, muggle born's we'll believe anything about the wizarding world. We could organize some sort of party… _Yes_ prongs we'll put lots of mistletoe for you and Evans." The others snickered while Prongs sat there with his mouth still open. He promptly shut it at there steadily growing laughter. " 5 minutes to midnight you slip out, Me and Moony make a fuss about seeing Santa and _PESTO_ he appears with one slightly tired looking Rudolph."

"_Hey_!" repeated Wormtail again thinking his weight was being insulted again.

The others where silent, turning the plan over in their minds.

"I say we go one step further." Said Prongs after careful debate "Why not get the old chap to deliver some lovely bits of _coal_ to the slytherin's?"

"Mr.Padfoot would like to congratulate Mr.Prongs on a charming adjustment to his plan."

"Mr.Prongs would like to note that he would much rather be Dickson than a red noised freak."

"Mr.Moony thinks red would suit Mr. Prongs amazingly well."

"Mr.Wormtail thinks Mr.Padfoot should be Santa seeing as his ego is ten times bigger than Mr.Wormtail's pant size."

"Mr. Padfoot thinks not, seeing as we need to keep some brains at home base."

"Mr.Moony would like to register that he believes he has more sense than Mr.Padfoot, Mr.Prongs and Mr.Wormtail put together."

"Mr.Padfoot would like to remind Mr.Moony of whose brilliant mind the plan came from in the first place."

Thanks for reading you guys! please review (be nice this is my 1st fic.) I'd realy like to know what you think. Thanks!!!


	2. let the games begin

Chapter two: let the games begin 

"I still don't see why I _have _to be Santa." Whined Wormtail later that month.

I was evident by the decorations and happy spirits, even to someone who missed the memo that Christmas was just around the corner. The students of Hogwarts had been let off for break and most enjoyed a leisurely Christmas Eve playing chess or catching up with friends.

The marauders, however, where up in the 5th years boys dorm finalizing their Christmas prank.

"We've gone threw this 1000 times, Wormtail." Prongs said leaning on his bedpost in exasperation. "Besides, it's to late to change now. Operation Santa's debut starts tonight."

"Operation Santa's debut?" questioned Moony; his eyebrow arched up into his hairline and a small smile played on his face.

"Yeah." Said Prongs defensively "I thought it sounded good."

"Then your ears need to be cleaned out." Stated Padfoot bluntly "Put that on the list of things to do: name prank."

"Whatever, I'd like to see you come up with something better." Mumbled an insulted Prongs, then he turned to Padfoot with a look of business on his face. "So, Did you get all the stuff?"

Padfoot rolled his eyes. "Do you have to ask? Of course I got the stuff. The house elves are happily making food for a Christmas party and I got as many decorations as I could carry."

"Where'd you put them?" asked Moony

"For now I left them in the one eyed witch passageway, We'll get it later. I was also able to knick some stuff from Honeyduke's." He smiled with an arrogant air and lied down on his bed.

"Every one knows right?" Prongs clarified

"Where have you been mate?" Padfoot answered curtly "Of course everyone knows! The Marauders are throwing a Fucking Christmas party! Couldn't keep it a secret if we wanted to."

"Oh don't be so modest." Moony added sarcastically "You got the costume to, right?"

"Yeah, I got it yesterday." Prongs replied waving his hand at his friend.

"So, everything's set then." Observed Moony

"Unfortunately." Muttered Wormtail into his pillow.

"Let the games begin." Padfoot exclaimed standing up in a rush of excitement.

"Sirius Black where on earth did you get all this food?"

"Oh, Hello to you to Evans. Come to join the party?"

"Monitor you mean?" Lily scolded "I know you and your delinquent little friends are going to try and pull something and I'm not about to let that happen." She straitened to her full height. "I'm a prefect you know."

"Oh, really? Didn't notice." He rolled his eyes sarcastically "You know you need to loosen up a little bit, have some food and stand under some mistletoe."

"That is the last thing I need. Besides, I can't." she shot back

"Why? Your diet doesn't permit it?" Her eyes caught fire in fury and her mouth opened but before she cold get full use of her vocal cords he saved himself. "Not that you need a diet, come on I didn't see you at super. It's _Christmas_! No one will think any the less of you if you let your hair down."

"Well I don't know. For the 'lady's man' they all claim you to be you _sure_ have a knack a pissing this one off. I know you'll pull something." She eyed the small cake in his hand with longing and suspicion, a look she often gave James.

"Go on then, I promise there's no prank planned."

"You can't fool _me_ Sirius black, I've known you for five years…but I can't say no to a cupcake." Gingerly she reached out and took the small cake from his hand. "McGonagall had me patrolling the halls at supper."

Sirius smiled at her and winked. "Have some fun and if you need a friend under the mistletoe you know who to call."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, Black." But her smile betrayed her words and he walked away very happy with himself.

"Hey Moony, I got Evans off our tail." Said Padfoot sliding in next to his werewolf friend.

"How?"

"I gave her a cake with a sleeping charm on it. Simple and effective." He smiled at his own brilliance.

"Prongs is not going to be happy about that." His friend pointed out, Lily had only been prong's crush for the past four years.

"He'll get over it. Besides she'll probably think she just dozed off anyway." Moony gave him a serve glare. "What? _Loosen up _would you, or are you going to go all 'I'm a prefect' on my ass?"

Moony sighed in surrender and glanced at his watch. "It's five to midnight, we should probably get people to the windows."

"Easy enough. OY! THE OLD CHAPS COMING SOON GET TO THE WINDOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE!"

There was a rush to the window (mainly of first years) that wanted to put the Marauders word to the test.


	3. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good...

Disclaimer: there is no way I posses the imagination to think up the world of Harry Potter, I just use the places and character to create my own story, J.K Rowling is the brains!

Chapter 3:Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night

While inside the Gryffindor common room music played and food was shared outside there where two boys who did not partake in the festivities.

In fact Prongs and Wormtail where in very different spirits standing outside in cold waist height snow.

"Ok Wormtail it's five to midnight. You got the potion?"

Wormtail nodded as his teeth chattered together and he pulled a thermos out of his pocket. "I got it.

Prongs isn't this a bit risky?" He added tentatively.

Prongs smile widened dangerously and he ruffled his hair in an expert way. "You know it, that's what makes it so fun."

Wormtails face dropped but he still managed a nervous "right".

"Ok, so here's my wand I'm gonna transform now. Just give me the potion after I do, then climb on your 'sleigh' and levitate it. Got it?"

"I… think." replied the plump boy his eyes darting back and forth.

"Course you do! We've been over it _1000 times_ there's no possible way you could mess it up!" Prongs smiled reassuringly but if anything Wormtail looked more nervous. "Don't forget to put on your hat, _Santa_."

Students pushed and shoved for a front row seat at the windows as the first chime for midnight went off. The entire common room held their breath in anticipation. Some students where skeptical but where tempted by the sheer thought that Santa may really exist.

"Look there!" screamed a third year without warning. Everyone pushed a little closer the window.

The Gryffindor's watched in disbelief as a gigantic sleigh chock full of presents being driven by a plump man in a red suit and pulled by a distinctly red noised reindeer flew slowly over the castle grounds.

"I knew he was real! Oh my sister is gonna be so jealous!" exclaimed a second year that was smooched to the window. Conversations where starting to breakout, confessions of amazement and happiness but everyone kept there eyes locked on the big red sleigh. Then over their chatter Santa could be heard.

"Ho Ho Ho!" he cried "A merry Christmas to all and t-" but before he was able to finish his classic line something terrible happened: Santa, his sleigh and Rudolf blew up.

There was a collective scream from the Gryffindor's as a yellow light erupted from the sleigh and Santa and his buddy flew threw the air to there apparent deaths.

One first year even started crying.

SANTA WAS DEAD!

They where all in an outrage, but slowly_, slowly_ it dawned on people. _Who_ had organized the party? _Where_ had the two marauders disappeared? Where they _really_ getting more drinks? The older students then the younger turned to look for Remus and Sirius. But they weren't there.

A sixth year boy ran up to there dorm to check if they where there but came back empty handed. They had all been fooled.

Almost immediately people erupted in rage. The only person void of reaction was a certain red head who had fallen asleep on the chair by the fire.

Before the Gryffindor's even had the chance to cook up a good stink the portrait door flew open to reveal there frazzled head of house, professor McGonagall.

"Why are you all up?" She demanded. The professor didn't look all that intimidating in her nightgown and sleeping cap but most of the students wilted under her gaze. "I know you're excited but…Don't you know Santa won't come if you don't go to sleep."

This was far from the right thing to say. All the students started to talk all at once.

"One person at a time. Derek explain." She said pointing at a seventh year prefect.

With a very pink face, because he to for a few minutes had believed in Santa again, he told the story of the nights events to his teacher.

"I _see_." She said slowly before snapping back in to her authoritative mode. "The rest of you to bed. I'll deal with the other four later. I don't want to hear any more noise coming from this common room. _Understand_?"

All the students nodded in union as the head spun on her heal and left threw the portrait whole.

"That was great! Beautiful! _Magnificent_!" Screamed Padfoot into the night threw gasps of laughter. He held his side with one hand and offered the other to his messy haired partner in crime. "I could hear the screams from all the way down here! For a second I thought something serious had _actually_ happened."

Prongs reached up from the ground and grasped his friend's hand. "Whoever was in charge of slowing down my fall did a pretty crappy job."

"Oh calm down, you had a mattress of snowy wonderment to catch you. That ones going down in history mates." Padfoot announced shoving Prongs lightly on the arm.

"Trust Padfoot to not be able to perform a second year charm." Prongs taunted

" They rushed awful fast to those windows… and Frank was just telling me just yesterday it was all a lode of rubbish." Said Moony a small smile playing on his lips

"It was _kind of_ funny." Admitted Wormtail

"It was bloody hilarious!" shouted Padfoot throwing his arms, out loosing his balance and falling face down in the snow.

"No, that was hilarious." Corrected Prongs 

Padfoot stuck out his tongue and threw some snow Prongs way, which he side stepped easily.

"So…" Prongs said trying, and failing magnificently, to sound off hand. "What did umm Evans say?"

"Oh…" said Moony hesitantly "Padfoot gave-"

"Same as always." Interrupted Padfoot with a sharp glance towards his werewolf friend. They stared at each other for a second having a private battle. Prongs looked a little suspicious but let it drop for now.

"So, Wormtail that wasn't _so_ bad?" Prongs said

"I suppose not." He replied moodily

"Alright men, on to part B!" exclaimed Padfoot steering them towards the castle and pulling out a piece of "Blank parchment" from his pocket.

Please, Pleases, Please review! I love hearing what you guys think! Give me Good or bad, I can take it, just give me some feed back...Please?


	4. christmas is a time for forgiveness

Christmas is a time for forgiveness 

The Marauders woke in a _very_ good mood Christmas morning. Part B of Santa's debut (they hadn't been able to find a better name: a fact Prongs had taunted them about mercilessly) had gone flawlessly. They each opened there presents in flurry of rapping paper, thanking each other as they went and then headed down to the great hall for a well-deserved meal.

The four were greeted by many dirty looks at the breakfast table. As if nothing was wrong in the world they slid into their normal seats at the table and pulled food towards them in tired monotony.

The Gryffindor's all glared at them in hatred of being fooled but not one person said anything. You _didn't _call the Marauders on their tricks, it wasn't done…until now.

A girl cleared her throat over Sirius shoulder. He turned uninterested but smartened up promptly when he saw who it was.

"Merry Christmas, Evans." He said in cheery uncertainty "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh _amazingly _well." She replied smiling in a practiced fake way "So _well_ in fact I wonder is someone slipped me a _sleeping_ draught."

"Really?" Sirius said feigning surprise "That's great. I would thank them if I where you. You must have _awful_ trouble sleeping with prefect duty and homework and all."

Lily sighed. "Don't try and play coy with me Black! I know you put a sleeping charm on my cup cake."

Sirius smiled nervously as James's eyes bore into him.

"I can't believe you would do that after you distinctly told me there would be no prank, which was a _lie_ by the way." She stood solidly with each fist placed firmly on her hips, yet under the angry words and posture there was a slight hint of amusement.

"Couldn't let you spoil it Evan's. Your to smart for us," said Sirius smoothly laying on the charm "Would have figured it out and stopped us." Her eye's squinted dangerously. "Am I right?"

The marauders where all watching her intently now, there Christmas breakfast lying forgotten, (which was a rare occurrence). They all had in place their fake innocent faces out of sheer habit.

The red head dropped her arms to her side and shook her head. "I _suppose _I would have, but would that have been so _wrong_? … I just wished I knew _how_ you did it."

"Marauders secret, love." Said Sirius winking in a manner that made many girls hearts melt but had absolutely no affect on Lily.

The girl smiled so sweetly that they each smiled back in return, if not a bit nervously.

"I'll tell you what _you _keep your little secrets and I'll give you each a detention for charming my desert. Isn't that nice?"

"But Evans," interrupted James "see me and Peter had no idea that he was gonna do that and I'm sure Remus didn't … approve it."

Lily gave him a skeptical look and snorted. "Yeah right Potter. Detention. Monday. 8 o'clock. McGonagall's room."

James shot Sirius a death glare that could have pealed wallpaper as Lily sauntered away.

"Thanks Evans!" called Sirius

"Anytime." She replied without so much as a backward glance.

"Thanks a lot Sirius." Said Prongs pulling forward his plate in a frustrated motion. He was obviously mad, that was the only time the marauders called each other by their birth given names. Prongs picked up his fork and shoveled eggs into his mouth, then threw it down furiously. "And now my egg's are cold. _Thanks a lot_."

"Oh calm down." Said Padfoot calmly pouring extensive amounts of syrup on his pancakes. "Since when do you get pissed about detention? Anyway, one for all we did. I can hardly believe Evans didn't take any points. Usually we get at least a month for this sort of stuff."

"That's because Mr. Black _I _told Mrs. Evans to let me deal with you." The four boys froze and turned to the intimidating figure of professor McGonagall. In her tight bun and sleek robes she looked a lot tougher then she had the night before.

"Good morning _Professor_." Said Sirius his voice drenched in innocence and allure

"Merry _Christmas _Professor." James said smiling in his heart breaker way and letting his voice take on the same tone as his friends. "What can we do for you on this fine _Holiday_?"

"What can you do for me? What can _you _do for _me_?" the entire hall ceased to speak to listen to hear McGonagall lecture the troublemakers. "You could pretend to know the meaning of rule's for one day and apply them! I was woken up at 12:30 at night to a very interesting sight: All of Gryffindor tower raving about _Santa _being blown up! I've never heard of something more _ridiculous_! And _whom_ you ask was missing from their common room? _Who _did I learn had planned this whole… get together? But you four. On top of all of this many of the slytherin's presents where transfigured into coal and had to be restored this morning! While I _can't_ frame you for that because there is no evidence I am almost certain it Was, in fact, you. As for your _joke_, I use that term loosely, I am taking away 30 points each from Gryffindor and giving you each a month's worth of detention. There is no chance of re-consideration here so I suggest that you shut your mouth Mr. Potter before I possibly elongate it…That's what I _thought_." The teacher paused to take a breath and plastered a smile on her face. "_Merry Christmas gentlemen_."

The head of house walked away in a confident stride followed by some scattered applause.

The Marauders seemed to be frozen in place.

"Whose Idea was this anyway?" Moony asked wearily

"Sirius." Said Wormtail who had recovered enough to start eating again.

The other three turned to stare at their handsome comrade who shrugged and commented on how forgiving McGonagall was during the Holidays.

So thats it folks! I would really appriciate it if you left one last review on how I could have done better and so on. Thanks to eneryone who did Review. You Guys Rock! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
